Another Key
by RebelSeeker01
Summary: Rebelfic, crossover with Buffy. What if there was another Key besides Dawn? Which alien would it be?
1. Chapter 1

**Another Key: A Roswell/Buffy Fic**

By spacey of the xsorbit4 rebelfic board.

Disclaimer: I take no credit in this story it was created by spacey, who does not own Roswell.

A sombre day for the gang in Sunnydale, Buffy died trying to safe  
Dawn from an untimely death.SUNNYDALE  
Dawn sits in the Magic shop, looking at the photo album with the last   
pictures that was taken of her and Buffy. She started to cry and   
stood up looking for some familiar face. As she waited for the others  
to emerge, she saw a letter inside the album. She opened the envelope  
and read the contents of the letter.  
'My Dearest Sister  
When you read this letter, I would probably be dead by now, but I  
feel that I had to share this news with you. Glory didn't know that  
there were two keys that the monks made human using me, but they  
didn't make it quite human. When I saw the monks they told me that  
they used DNA of humans, which was mine and DNA which was  
alien. I know that you won't believe a word of it, but it is the truth. You must tell the  
others about her existence before Glory comes aware of her. The last  
known location of this Key is in Roswell, NM  
Love  
Your Sister  
Buffy

Dawn looked at the letter and a tear formed in her eyes, to know that  
she might have another kindred spirit in the world. The door opened  
and she could see the rest of the group coming in.  
"Dawn, what is wrong?" Anya asked  
Dawn sat there and wiped the tears from her eyes and gave the letter  
to her friend. Anya read the letter and with astonishment she looked  
at the group, she saw Giles entering the shop last and went over to  
him,  
"Giles, we must go to Roswell as soon as possible"  
"Why?" he wanted to know  
She showed him the letter and could see the surprise written on his  
face. For a while he didn't say a word and then he said,  
"Get your stuff ready and contact Spike, we are going to Roswell"

ROSWELL  
It was night in the small town, everyone was trying to get a well-  
deserved night's sleep. In Tess's room at the Valenti's the scene was  
rather disturbing. Tess was getting a nightmare.  
DREAM  
She saw a slender-girl fighting against a monster that wasn't quite  
Antarian or a Skin. The girl looked up and saw her looking at her and   
said,  
"You are more than a human/alien hybrid. You are a Key which must be  
protected"  
END of Dream

With a jolt she woke up and sat bewildered in her bed,  
"I…I have to talk to Max" she said to herself.  
She went to the phone and dialled Max's phone number  
"Max here" she heard the voice on the other side  
"Hey there Max, Tess here"  
"Tess, do you know what time it is?"  
"Yes, sorry, but I just had to talk to you"  
"What is it?" Max asked  
Tess told him about the dream and that she felt like her life was in   
danger. Max told her then that they would all meet at the CrashDown  
the next day and try to figure out what it is"  
Tess placed the receiver back and tried to get back to sleep.SUNNYDALE  
The morning went by uneventful, every one was making ready for their  
trip to Roswell. Dawn was pacing in her room, nervous to say the  
least. All her life she thought that she was alone, but now she knew  
that she wasn't. Tara came into Dawn's room and looked at the small  
girl on the bed with a teddy bear that Buffy gave to her,  
"Dawn, I know that you miss her, but you have to move on with your   
life"  
"Life, what kind of life do I have? Buffy sacrificed her life to safe  
me and now I have to find another one that is like me, somewhere in  
this world"  
She started to cry and hugged the bear close to her heart  
"Just be strong" Tara whispered  
Day progressed into night and all of them were sitting in the camper  
waiting for Spike to arrive.  
"Everybody here?" they heard Spike ask  
"Yes, we are" they answered in unison  
"Then let's go"A FEW HOURS EARLIER IN ROSWELL  
The group sat in the CrashDown talking about what to do for  
graduation, when suddenly Tess told them about the dream she had,  
"I don't know, but all I could think of is that it meant that I must  
be more careful"  
Liz looked at Tess with hatred in her eyes, knowing that she took Max   
away from her.

Slowly she stood up from her chair and walked out. She knew deep in her heart that she had to destroy Tess. Luckily she got a phone number from Nicholas when he was in Roswell. She dialled the number and waited,  
"Yes" she heard from the other side  
"Nicholas, it's me Liz"  
"What do you want?" he wanted to know  
"Well, I got some new information that might be of some use to you and Kivar"  
"What it is?" he asked  
She told him what she heard and that it was time for them to get a move on,  
"I'll tell him"  
With that she placed the receiver back on the phone and went back into the CrashDown. Innocently she looked at the aliens and asked,  
"What are we going to do now?"  
"We just have to wait and see" Max replied  
They decided there to take their separate ways and left the CrashDown. Tess was still a bit shaky about what happened, but decided not to let it interfere with her judgement

ON THE ROAD  
Dawn looked again at the letter her sister wrote to her, knowing that this was her last connection with Buffy,  
"What am I going to do if we don't find her?" she asked  
"Don't worry Luv" Spike said, "We will find her"  
They sat there in silence and Dawn drifted off to sleep. While she slept, she got a visit from her sister,  
DREAM  
Dawn looked at the sky and saw that it is over cast. While she stood there she saw a figure approaching her. As her eyes got accustomed to the light she saw that it was her sister,  
"Buffy. Why did you have to die?"  
"Dawnie, listen to me. The reason I died is to safe you. You are very important"  
"Not important enough to know the truth"  
"It's not that I withheld it from you. It's they who asked me not to reveal it to you until you are ready to face the facts"  
"What is going to happen now?"  
"Well, you have to help your 'sister' with this news and tell her about the threat Glory imposes on you. Just remember one thing, your 'sister' is alien so she knows how to fight"  
Before Buffy disappeared she looked at her sister and said,  
"I will always love you Dawnie"  
Dawn stood there and saw her sister vanishing before her eyes  
END OF DREAM

Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around her. She saw Anya and Xander whispering in each other's ears. As she turned around to look outside she could see the sign saying "WELCOME TO ROSWELL: HOME OF THE ALIENS"  
She looked at the group and said,  
"We're here"  
Slowly they woke up and saw the familiar signs of Roswell,  
"Where would we find her?" she asked Willow  
"I don't know, we just have to search for her"  
They stopped the camper at a restaurant called The CrashDown. They stepped out and entered the place.  
Liz saw the group enter the CrashDown and looked at Maria and said,  
"They are in your section"  
"I'm on my way," she said while smiling  
She walked up to the group and said,  
"Good Evening, my name is Maria. What can I get for you?"  
Dawn looked at the menu and said,  
"I'll have a Saturn burger, a plate of Enterprise fries and a Galaxy Shake"  
With that the whole group gave their orders to Maria. She left them and gave the order to Michael. The CrashDown's door opened up and Max came into the café with Tess next to him. Tara looked at the two and saw a light coming from Tess,  
"I…I think I found her"  
"What are you talking about?" Giles asked

She pointed towards the blonde girl and said that she had the same radiant light around her that is around Dawn.

Tess and Max sat down in one of the booths and waited for Isabel to come into the CrashDown. As they waited she looked at Max and said,  
"I don't know what I'm going to do with these visions I get"  
Max took Tess's hand in his and said,  
"Don't worry, I'm here for you"  
As they spoke to each other Isabel came into the CrashDown and went over to where the two sat. Tara and the others looked at the aliens and then Anya said,  
"I think it is time we reveal ourselves to them"  
Dawn looked at her and said,  
"I agree" she stood up and walked towards the aliens,  
"Excuse me, may I speak to you for a moment?"  
"Sure" the two said in unison  
Dawn sat down and told them the reason why they are there. The look on Max's face was of surprise to know that his 'wife' was also a key to the destruction of Earth.

SUNNYDALE  
Glory looked at the teenager that stood in front of her and said,  
"So the Slayer had two sisters?"  
"Yes, they were on the way to Roswell the last time I spoke to our spy"  
"Then we need to get there as soon as possible"  
Glory looked at the two new allies she made in the quest to retrieve her key. Now it isn't just one key, but two. What the second key does was still an enigma to her. Kivar at the other hand looked at the blonde woman in front of him, so powerful yet so weak.  
"I know them well and I must say they won't give up that easily"  
"We just have to persuade them" she replied


	2. Chapter 2

ROSWELL  
The news that she was just a pawn in a sick game shook every fibre of Tess's being. First she thought that she was someone's destiny, then to know that she had another destiny. She left the CrashDown teary eyed, Max wanted to go after her, but Dawn looked at him and said,  
"Let me go and talk to her"  
"Sure" he sat down and saw Dawn leave.  
Dawn saw Tess standing in the far end of the café with tears in her eyes,  
"I know just how you feel. I felt the same when I heard who I was"  
"How did you take it?" Tess wanted to know  
"Not easy. I still remember the day our sister gave her life to safe me and believe me when I say that she would do the same for you if she was here"  
Tess looked at Dawn with questions in her eyes and asked,  
"What am I going to do now? First I found out about my destiny from the other planet"…with that she pointed her finger upwards and then continued,  
"Now I must find out that my life is also in danger from an unknown entity"  
"Well, she's not quite unknown" Dawn told her what happened.  
FLASHBACK  
Buffy: Dawn  
Dawn: Buffy…no  
Buffy: Dawnie…I have to  
Dawn: NO!  
Buffy: Listen to me! There's no time Dawn, please listen  
And she brings Dawn close so she can speak in her ear. Buffy spoke for a short while, then looks Dawn in the eye. She wipes a tear away, taking the moment to memorise Dawn's face. She kisses her and, dived towards the platform  
END OF FLASHBACK

The air was so thick with tension you could cut it with a knife. Both 'sisters' sat there speechless, knowing exactly what the other one would say,  
"Would we be able to destroy her?" Tess asked  
"I don't know, we have to ask Giles that"  
They stood up and walked back into the CrashDown. All the attendants inside the café looked at the sisters as they walked towards the booth where Giles and the group from Sunnydale sat.

Again Liz walked out of the café with just one objective in mind, the destruction of Tess. She took the phone and dialled Nicholas's number,  
"Talk to me" she heard from the other side,  
"Nicholas, I just want to tell you that the group have arrived in Roswell and just revealed her true purpose to Tess"  
"Are you sure about this?" he asked  
"Yes. So you better get here fast!"  
"We're on our way" he said and hung up.  
Liz could feel a smile creeping up on her face. At last Tess would die for destroying her life. She didn't even bother to return to the CrashDown, she decided to take a stroll.

SUNNYDALE  
Nicholas stood there with his phone in his hand and looked at Kivar and Glory,  
"The group is in Roswell" he said at long last  
"What are we waiting for. I need my keys"  
"We will leave as soon as it gets dark," Kivar said, "Nicholas get our stuff"  
"Certainly sir" Nicholas saluted his master.  
An hour went by and they left Sunnydale in pursuit of the two keys and the royal family. Nicholas sat there with a smirk on his face thinking how surprised Zan would be to find out that his First Love on Earth was the one who betrayed them.

ROSWELL  
The excitement of the revelation of who Tess really was died soon and they decided that it would be better if they get a good night's rest. Unaware of what the next day would bring the two 'sisters' decided to have a sleepover and talk about their sister. When they finally got to sleep Buffy was waiting for them on the dream plain.  
Dream  
Buffy stood on the dream plain looking at her two siblings as they approached her. She looked so peaceful as they walked closer, but it was a mirage. Buffy was deeply troubled knowing what would happen to them. Suddenly she started to speak,  
"I'm glad to see the two of you together, but I must warn you Glory have learned the truth about your existence Tess"  
Tess looked at Buffy, then around her and then back to Buffy and asked,  
"How did she get that information?"  
Buffy sighed and said,  
"You have friends that are willing to risk their lives for you, but every alliance have a traitor and it's that person who can break the alliance"  
Tess's face fell with shock and she started to tremble with fear,  
"Is the traitor Isabel?" she asked almost immediately,  
Buffy looked calmly at her and said,  
"No it is not. This person will reveal herself when the time is right"  
For a while they spoke about their lives without Buffy there to guide them, Buffy took Dawn's hand in hers and said,  
"Dawnie, I might be dead, but I give my Slayers powers to you" a bright light left Buffy and entered Dawn through her hands. Buffy, then turned towards Tess and said assuring,  
"Remember the enemy of my enemy is my friend"  
"What do you mean by saying that?" but before Buffy could answer her, she woke up.

Both Dawn and Tess turned towards the door and saw Glory standing there with a grin plastered on her face,  
"I believe you belong to me," she said to the two 'sisters'  
This only infuriated Tess and she said,  
"I don't belong to you or anybody else"  
"You bitch. Didn't you ruin my life enough!" Liz screamed  
"What are you talking about?" Tess asked  
Liz looked at her and then to Max and said,  
"You took away the only man I ever loved. That is why I did what I did"  
"I didn't take Max away from you. He was never yours to begin with"  
"What a touching moment Ava. I need an encore on that!" she heard a person say behind her. As she turned around she saw Kivar for the first time,  
"You are not welcome here"  
"Oh, but my dear. I'm here to stay"  
Max looked at the man that stood next to Glory and Nicholas. He knew who it was, but he wasn't ready for a confrontation with the past

He turned towards Tess and Dawn and said,  
"If you guys needs someone to fight, you can rely on me and the others"  
"Thank you Max"  
They turned their backs on the gang that came and went into the CrashDown. Glory was really pissed when she saw Tess and Dawn leave. She looked at Kivar and asked,  
"How am I going to get my keys now?"  
"Don't worry about that. They'll surrender eventually"  
"That's what you think" Nicholas whispered  
"What do you mean by that?" Kivar wanted to know  
Nicholas told him about what happened in the past with the aliens and now that there's a new ally things could become dangerous for the Skins.  
"Then we have to move fast," Kivar said

In the CrashDown Tess stood with Dawn and tried to find out as much as possible about what Glory really is and why she wanted them,  
"She needs our blood to go back to her dimension, but that's not all the only way she can get our blood is by killing us"  
"That won't happen" Tess replied  
"What are you going to do to prevent it?"  
"I'll think of something"  
With that they decided not to think about it any longer. Liz looked at the two with anger and resentment written on her face. She knew what must be done, but all the decision making was up to Kivar and that was the best thing that can happen.

Willow and Tara stood in their motel room with their Book of Shadows open on the restoration spell. They are planning to restore Buffy,  
"I hope we know what we are letting ourselves in for"  
"I hope so too, but it's our only chance"  
They started to recite the spell and saw a light entering the room. It was then that they saw Buffy materialise. Buffy stood there looking at the two before she spoke,  
"Why did you summon me back?"  
"Buffy, we need your help with Glory again"  
"How can I help if I don't have powers?"  
"That won't be a problem. We'll help you gain powers"  
Again they stood around Buffy and recite another spell. A white light came into the room and surrounded them, slowly it entered Buffy and she was filled with power.  
"Now, where's my sisters?" she asked  
"Come with us and we'll take you to them"  
As they left the motel room Buffy could see that if Tara and Willow risked their sanity to summon her this was a matter of life and death. Willow knocked on Dawn's and Tess's door and waited  
"Coming!" they heard Tess  
Tess opened the door and was stunned to see Buffy, but invited them in. She told them to sit down while she looks for Dawn

Tess went into Dawn's room and stuttered,  
"I…I think you must go downstairs"  
"Why?" Dawn wanted to know  
"You must go and see for yourself"  
Dawn stood up and walked towards the living room. When she saw Buffy sitting next to Tara and Willow she stood there dumbstruck,  
"How did this happen?" she asked  
"We used a restoration spell and called her back"  
"I missed you, sis"  
Buffy hugged back and said,  
"I missed you too"  
They sat down and Buffy asked them what they found out. As Dawn told her about the whole incident outside the CrashDown and who the traitor is. Buffy said that it was time to take action. Tess called Max and said that they should meet outside the UFO Centre. As they walked towards the Centre Tess felt like something was about to happen, but she didn't know what it was. As Max and the others waited for Tess and the others he looked at Giles and asked,  
"What do you have on the Second Key Tess is supposed to be?"  
"We don't know. We are still looking for the information the Watcher's Counsil has"  
Max looked up and saw five people walking up to them,  
"Hey there Giles" he heard one of the people said.  
"Buffy. What are you doing here?"  
"I heard that you are having trouble with Glory again. So I decided to join in the fun"

OTHER SIDE OF ROSWELL  
"How am I going to destroy Zan if he doesn't remember me?" Kivar said  
Liz looked at her leader and said,  
"I don't know if he would ever remember you"  
"That is where you are wrong" Nicholas said  
"Do you have something?" Kivar asked  
"Well, we have a drug that can sedate him and then we can send some memory retrieval method on him"  
"Are you sure that it can work?"  
"It worked on Lonnie. She did remember her life as Vilandra, didn't she?"  
"I can slip it into his drink" Liz said  
"Sure" then he handed her the vial

As Liz took the vial from Kivar she felt a smile creeping up her mouth, now it is time for revenge and nothing is going to stop her. She walked to the CrashDown and saw Maria take a tray of sodas and burgers to the gang. She walked up to her 'friend' and said,  
"I'll take it to them"  
"Are you sure" Maria asked doubtful  
"Yes, I am" she replied  
As Maria walked away she slipped the contents of the vial into the glass of coke and took it to Max  
"Here you go," she said  
As she walked away from the group Max looked at her and said to the others,  
"I'm so disappointed in her. I never thought that she would betray us"  
"You can say that again," Isabel said, then she asked  
"Where is Tess?"  
"She decided that she want to spend the evening with her sisters"  
"Oh"


	3. Chapter 3

Tess looked at Dawn and Buffy and said,  
" I wish I knew what my purpose as the Second Key is"  
Before Buffy or Dawn could answer her Giles came into the room with Spike behind him and said,  
" We got the information and it seemed that Tess can be responsible for an apocalypse if we are not careful. She can be dangerous in the wrong hands"  
Tess looked at the group and said,  
"Is there no way to avoid them?"  
"No, unfortunately not. There is one way, but I want to ask Buffy is she wants to do it"  
"What?" Buffy wanted to know  
"Well, I thought about asking Angel and Cordelia to come and help us"  
"Well, you know how I feel about them, but now we need all the hands in this fight. So contact them"  
Giles picked up the phone and dialled Angel's office numberLA  
Angel Investigations.  
Cordelia was sitting at her desk deep in thought over the previous case they just solved when she heard the phone rang,  
"Angel Investigations. We help the needy"  
For a while there was silence then she screamed,  
"Angel phone for you!"  
"From who?" he asked  
"Um, Giles" she replied  
"Patch him through" he said  
"Will you hold on? I'm placing your call to him"  
Angel was sitting in his office doing the last report of the day when he answered the phone,  
"Angel here.  
"Oh, hi Giles how may I be of help to you?" he asked  
For a while he listened to the person on the other side then said at long last,  
"I'm on my way. Tell Buffy that I'm looking forward to see her"  
He placed the phone back and said to Cordelia,  
"Get your stuff ready, we are going to Roswell"  
"Why there?" Cordelia wanted to know  
"It seemed that they are having major Glory trouble"  
"Oh. No! Not that bitch again"  
"It seems that way?'

They decided to take the next flight to Roswell and try to help the gang with that trouble again.

ROSWELL  
Night came expeditiously and Max decided to go too bed earlier than normal, he didn't know what has happened to him. It felt like his energy was tapped and as he placed his head on his pillow he drifted off to sleep,  
Outside Max's Window  
"Okay, it is time. You can go and place that miracle crystal on his head and see if it will work" Liz whispered to Nicholas  
Nicholas climbed into the window and went over to Max. Gently he placed the crystal on Max's forehead and activated it. After the activation he climbed back out of the bedroom and said to Liz,  
"We have a monitor at the lair so let's go back and see what Max remembers"  
"OOOOH, I can't wait!" Liz screamed  
They climbed into Nicholas's '67 Sedan and drove to their base of operation. Kivar and Glory was already there waiting for them and when they saw the two Kivar knew that it was time for Max to remember Vilandra's treason, death of Rath and Ava, but most of all his own death.

MEMORY FLASHES  
ANTAR  
Zan stood next to the war counsel asking them if they have resolved the Kivar situation,  
"Rath, what news do you have for me?"  
"Sire, I fear that the news isn't good"  
"Spill it" Zan ordered  
"Well, it looks like Kivar seduced your sister and she decided to work against you and support Kivar"  
"That can't be! She won't betray her family!" Zan screamed  
"Oh, but it is the truth. Your Majesty!" they heard a voice answer from the door  
"Kivar, what have you done to my sister?"  
"Nothing, she just decided to follow her heart and by the way. Look at the monitor"  
Zan turned his face towards the monitor and saw how some of Kivar's men drive a dagger into his wife's heart. As he saw her fell he could see the anguish in her eyes. He bowed his head and sat there motionless. Then he heard another scream coming from the monitor, this time he saw his sister die and as she fell he saw her lips forming a phrase,  
"I'm sorry"  
He looked up and looked at Kivar and asked,  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Just what I wanted to do since the day you became King!"  
First he drove a sword into Rath's heart and saw him die, then he walked over to Zan and drove the same sword into the King's heart. As they left the room Zan's mother came into the room and when she saw her family mutilated like this she decided to do the noble thing and that is to take the four's essences and combine them with another specie's DNA. So that one day her family could claim the throne again. She called the best scientists and ordered them to do it.

END OF MEMORY FLASHES

Evans House  
Max woke up in cold sweat, he looked out into the sky, but still that image couldn't fade. He went to the phone and dialled the number Tess gave him,  
"Dawn here" he heard a person answer while yawning  
"Dawn, sorry to wake you"  
"No, what can I do for you?" she asked  
"May I speak to Tess for a while?"  
"Sure" Dawn walked to Tess's room and knocked  
"Go away! I'm trying to sleep here!" Tess screamed  
"Sorry to wake you sis, but Max is on the phone"  
Tess stood up rapidly and walked over to the phone,  
"Max, what is it?"  
"Um, Tess. I think I remember the last confrontation I had with Kivar on Antar"  
"Are you sure about that?"  
"No, I'm not. That is why I called you, could you please come over?"  
"Sure, I'm on my way. I just have to tell my family where I'm going"  
With that they said good-bye and Tess walked to the group who was awake by now. She looked at Buffy, Dawn and the others and said,  
"Max needs to speak to me for a while. I'm going to see him"  
"Don't you want us to come with you?" Angel asked  
"No, that won't be necessary" with those words she left her new family and went out the door to went to Max. As she knocked on the door she thought about what Max could have remembered,  
"Coming" she heard Max answer  
The door opened and she saw Max standing there with a shocked expression on his face, as she stepped into the room she noticed the crystal on his head and pulled it off,  
"How did you get this?" she asked and showed him the crystal  
"I…I don't know. It wasn't on me when I went to bed"  
"I think I know who is doing this"  
"What do you mean?" he asked  
She sat down and asked him what he remembered and as he revealed the memories she sat there expressionless, but said,  
"Kivar just wanted to make sure that you remember your last encounter with him. He wanted to make sure that when the fighting starts that you will be able to fight him"  
"Do you remember that incident?"  
"Yes, I do. It was one of the first memories Nasedo told me to remember"  
"I know that I must've asked sooner, but Liz told me that you killed Alex. Now I want to know did you?"  
"No, I could've never done that. I think there is more to Liz that meets the eyes"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I don't know, but I'll find out"

She left the house and walked around the town for a while before she went home, as she walked passed the CrashDown she saw a bright light within the café. She decided to investigate the anomaly and walked nearer to the door, what she saw bewildered her. She saw a person looking at its image in the mirror with its hand extended the next thing Liz was looking at herself in the mirror. She heard then this startling conversation,  
"It's too bad that the royal four doesn't know who I really am" Liz smiled and walked back to her room.  
Tess couldn't believe her eyes and ears when she heard this, to know that Liz wasn't human stunned her. She walked towards the house she shared with Kyle, Dawn, Buffy and the others. As she opened the door the group was already there waiting for her return,  
"What happened?" they asked in unison  
Tess closed the door and sat down,  
"It seems like Max remembered our last confrontation with Kivar on Antar and then I have to find out that Liz isn't who she seems to be"  
"What are you talking about?" they wanted to know  
She told them what she saw and that Liz was supposed to be part of the family. This news shocked Max even more and he decided to confront Liz on this matter. He called her and told her to meet them at the UFO Centre,  
"Now we are going to get to the heart of the matter"  
They walked to the Centre and waited for Liz to arrive, as the door opened the whole gang waited for her and then Max said,  
"Liz who are you really?"  
"What are you talking about?" she asked  
"Don't play dumb with me! Tess saw you"  
"Oh, this" she said and morphed back into her original form.  
"You are so dumb Zan, you couldn't see that the original Liz was dead and all you have are those precious memories"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Well, won't you sit down and let me tell you a story"  
They sat down and 'Liz' began the tale,  
"Do you remember the day when Liz told you that Alex was killed?"  
"Yes. We all remember that. What has this got to do about who you are?" Isabel said.  
"Well, everything. Liz did go to Las Cruses to find out who killed Alex, but she didn't return. I did. I killed her and decided that it will be a victory for Kivar and the others. Ava didn't kill Alex, it was Lonnie"  
"What are you talking about. I killed Lonnie in New York!" Tess screamed  
"Oh, no. You thought that you killed her, but she is a good actress and she made you believe that you killed her, but you were too gullible to notice that"  
Tess sat down with bewilderment written on her face and then said,  
"You were supposed to be part of us"  
"Oh, but you are wrong. I went to Kivar before you were born on Antar and told him about the power he could have if he was king, but at that moment he was still loyal to Zan's father and I decided to wait a few years. When I saw that Zan was going to be king and that he will be more popular and powerful than Kivar I went to him again and I told him that it was time to take the throne. It was there that Vilandra came into the picture so innocent and we found our power. What surprised us when your mother took your essences is when we found out about the power Ava has and that another entity was looking for her and her sister. That is when we decided to form an alliance with Glory and the others"  
With that Glory, Kivar and Nicholas came into the Centre,  
"Can I have you now?' she said  
"NO Bloody way!" Tess and Dawn screamed  
Angel, Cordelia, Buffy and the others formed a circle around the two sisters and Willow and Tara started to recite a spell, but not just a spell was performed that day Max held out his hands and a barrier was formed to protect the two sisters. Tess stepped out of the circle and looked at Glory and said while she sliced her finger,  
"This is the closest you will ever get to my blood or Dawn's blood. She held out her hand and s drop of blood fell to the floor, suddenly the room began to shake and Glory screamed,  
"The dimension is opening!"  
"Get back!" Tess screamed and closed the wound on her finger and said,  
"You are useless. You think you can order us around to do your bid, but you are nothing!"


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy couldn't believe it that this petite blonde girl could fight this well. It seemed that they were just there to protect Dawn from being used again. Tess raised her hand and send Kivar, Nicholas and Glory flying across the room. She turned around and looked at Liz and said,  
"Why don't you join your friends"?  
She flew across the room too and landed next to Kivar. She stood up and stormed Tess and said,  
"Why don't you just get lost and let me live in peace!"  
"You never could get it through your thick skull that we don't want traitors in our kingdom. Max and the others can rule Antar without you or any other person pestering us!"  
She lifted her hand and this time send a bright light towards Liz as it engulfed her she disappeared. Max and the others looked shocked at Tess, they knew that she could fight and that no one would be able to stand a chance against her power, but to see her in action. That was something else to experience. Buffy looked at Tess and asked,  
"What are you going to do now?"  
"I don't know. I don't want to go home now and I feel that Roswell is getting too much for me"  
"Why don't you take a short vacation and join us in Sunnydale?"  
"I think it is a great idea. Then we can catch up and maybe I could  
As they turned around she asked,  
"Where are Glory, Kivar and Nicholas?"  
They walked towards the place where the three landed and saw a message written on the floor,  
"TILL WE MEET AGAIN. THIS IS NOT THE END"  
"I think they fled" Dawn said smiling  
"Well, as well as I know Kivar and Nicholas I fear that we haven't seen the last of them"  
"What are we going to do?" Anya asked  
"The only thing we can do is wait and train until the day we encounter them again," Max said.  
He turned towards Maria and saw tears in her eyes,  
"I can't believe Liz is dead"  
"You know that she wasn't the real Liz?" Isabel said  
"I know. I was talking about the real Liz"  
"Me too" we were such good friends Isabel said  
Buffy turned towards Angel and the others and said,  
"Thank you for helping us"  
"Don't mention it. We will always be there for you when you need us"   
Spike turned towards Dawn and asked,  
" Niblet, what are you going to do now?"  
"The only thing I can do is take over Buffy's work and see what happens then"  
"What are you talking about?" the rest of the group asked  
"Well, I didn't tell you before, but Buffy is no longer the Slayer I am"  
"What!"  
"Well, during the dream I shared with Tess Buffy gave her powers to me"  
"Don't worry sis, we will all help you"  
With that they left the Centre and went to the CrashDown.

THE END,


End file.
